


Adventurous!tiny!Dan & Awkward!giant!Arin

by Mothy



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Oneshot, Pocket!grumps, Size Difference, borrower!dan, giant!arin, tiny!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothy/pseuds/Mothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can't resist cookies and apparently neither can Arin. (Rated T for language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurous!tiny!Dan & Awkward!giant!Arin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got my wisdom teeth removed last Friday and I haven't written much since so I don't have the next giant!dan part yet but hopefully next week so here have this instead sorry!! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

The humans had made cookies. If there was one thing Daniel couldn't resist, it was motherfucking cookies. The only problem was getting at said cookies without getting caught in the process. To Dan, humans were giants. Big, scary, dangerous giants. On the up side, that meant friggin enormous cookies. But then again, was it worth the risk?

According to Danny; fuck yeah it was worth it.

So, he quickly geared up, ready to tackle the world of looming furniture and ever present danger. Dan prided himself on his caution. After all, he hadn't been caught yet. Of course, Holly told him it was just dumb luck he hadn't been spotted yet. That and the fact that the humans they lived with seemed to be particularly dense and didn't notice much of what went on beneath their line of sight. 

But then again, Holly was the type of tiny who didn't believe in mooching off of humans. She did most of her foraging out in the great unknown. Braving the wilderness of the outside world was a regular thing for her. 

'Maybe I'd do that too,' Dan thought, 'if I had a bunch of trained birds to fly me around.' He didn't mind her bugging him about it, though. She was only trying to look out for him.

These thoughts went through his head as Dan traversed the many passages hidden behind the walls of the humans' house. He knew these areas like the back of his hand, so getting to the kitchen was no problem. Once he got there, however, he had to be careful. Dan pushed aside a small section of the wall and peeked out. Scanning the room quickly, he saw no humans around. He listened closely for a moment but didn't pick up anything suspicious. 

So far so good.

Dan slipped out of the tunnels, leaving the gap open in case he needed to make a quick escape. He was standing on the counter, close to the sink. The various kitchen appliances towered over him, creating a kind of strange, alien landscape. Dan was always amazed by the giant world. He never felt out of place, either, only fascinated.

That was another thing Holly scolded him about.

But he couldn't worry about that now. Dan scanned the countertop until his eyes set on the purpose of his mission. A plate covered in plastic wrap containing what was sure to be delicious home baked cookies. His mouth started watering at the thought. As he jogged towards it, he gave another glance out over the counter to make sure he was still alone. There was no one, so Dan let himself relax a little once he reached his prize. Which turned out to be a big mistake.

Dan struggled with the plastic wrap for a moment, finally able to tug it out from under the plate. As he worked, he started humming. Music came naturally to him and he fucking loved it. He often found himself humming random tunes and tapping out a beat. Holly had warned him that all that noise would get him caught one day. Turned out, she was right.

Just as Dan finished packing up a few chunks of cookie into his bag and was about to turn back, a shadow fell over him. Before he could react, something red and dark was placed over over his head, effectively trapping Dan.

~~~~~~

Normally Arin wasn't the type to snack in between meals, but goddamn he had to make an exception for those cookies he made earlier. They were just too fucking good. He'd made them off of a recipe he'd found online, not really expecting much. So it was quite the surprise when they came out tasting like heaven itself. 

He moved through the hall towards the kitchen, naturally pretty stealthy on his feet. He was glad he was, it made it easier to sneak up on Ross and scare the shit out of him. When he reached the entryway into the kitchen, Arin froze. He could just make out the sound of someone humming around the corner. It was probably Ross helping himself to all the cookies.

'Excellent,' Arin grinned. This was too good an opportunity to miss. Now he could catch the thieving bastard red handed.

He turned the corner slowly, peering into the kitchen. It was empty. Frowning, Arin tilted his head in confusion. He could still hear the humming, but where was it coming from then? A small movement on the counter drew Arin's gaze to the plate of cookies. He squinted at it, moving further into the room. There was something there. A very small something that was helping itself to the plate cookies. And it was the one humming. Arin's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide in disbelief. 

It was a person. A tiny man. What the actual fuck?

Arin swiftly glanced around the kitchen. He snatched a plastic red cup from the other end of the counter before approaching his discovery with caution. Seeing the tiny figure freeze briefly as he loomed over him made Arin swallow nervously. This was just too fucking unreal. But before the guy could do anything, Arin gently slipped the plastic cup over his head and let out a sigh of relief.

He didn't know why he was fucking relieved it was just a weirdly tense situation. Which was stupid because it probably wasn't even real. He was most likely hallucinating from working too hard and not getting enough sleep. Yeah, that's all it was, he'd lift the cup up and there would be nothing there. Certainly not an impossibly small person. Right?

"Holy shit this can't be happening right now." Arin mumbled to himself, staring at the cup with a fearful expression on his face.

"This can /not/ be happening."

~~~~~~

Dan spun around, desperate to escape, but there was no way out. He was surround on all sides by red plastic, a cup, he realized. The dark shape of a hand could just be made out resting on top of his plastic prison. Fuck. What was going to happen to him now?

"Holy shit this can't be happening right now." 

Dan trembled at the sound of the giant's voice. Even though the words were uttered softly, they seemed to vibrate all around him.

"This cannot be happening."

The disbelief in the human's voice was clear. But this fact did not comfort Dan. Who knew what the giant would do to him once he realized that this was, in fact, happening? Dan shuddered at the thought. In a sudden burst of desperation, he ran to the side of the cup opposite the human and slammed into it with all his might. He pushed and shoved until he was out of breath, but it was no good. The cup didn't even budge. Suddenly, his legs felt weak and Dan fell back, sinking to the counter in defeat.

He didn't notice the cup lift up slightly or the giant eye carefully peaking under it.

~~~~~~

With his left hand resting on it, Arin felt the tiny body slam into the side of the cup. He couldn't believe it. Maybe he'd actually caught a mouse and had mistaken for a tiny person? That was possible, right? Somehow Arin doubted it. 

When the movement died down, he decided to take a look. He carefully lifted up the side facing him. Just a crack, though, in case whatever it was tried to make a break for it. The tiny being didn't even notice, however. He was sitting with his back facing Arin, his head in his hands. It was a little sad seeing him like that.

"Are you real?"

Arin had tried to ask the question softly, but the tiny man jumped anyway. He spun around, a look of pure fear on his face as he realized Arin was watching him. Arin frowned, he felt terrible for being the source of the little guy's terror. In fact, the whole situation was making him feel very uncomfortable.

At first, Arin didn't think the guy would answer. But after a moment some of the fear in his eyes was replaced by indignation.

"Of course I'm real." His voice, though it still trembled a bit, was defiant. "Well, as real as you are, anyway. But I don't feel very inclined to get into an existential discussion with a giant."

Arin blinked in surprise.

"I'm not a giant." 

The tiny man just gave him a look.

"Ah, okay, maybe to you. But to me, you're just really small."

The tiny man stared at him as though Arin had just insulted his mother. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but then closed it again. All at once the anger seemed to drain out of his small frame.

"Aaaaah, fuck me. I'm arguing with a fucking human." He groaned, running his hands over his face. The fear was back, and with it the little guy took on a more pleading tone. "Look, I'm sorry I came out here and tried to steal your cookies. I'll put 'em back and we can call it even. Just let me go, /please/."

Now that he had a better grasp of the situation, Arin began to realize just how dickish he was acting right now. He had trapped a man under a plastic cup and then immediately proceeded to antagonize him while he was already terrified by the sheer size disparity between them. Smooth moves, Hanson. 

"Dude, help yourself to the cookies, I don't give a shit. If you don't take them, Ross is gonna fuckin' hog them all." As he said this, Arin removed the cup and set it aside. When he looked back down, he saw the tiny man staring up at him in disbelief.

"I'm Arin, by the way," he said with a smile. Then, after a moments hesitation, he extended his index finger to offer as a sort of handshake.

"You gotta name?"

~~~~~~

Now Dan was having a hard time believing any of this was really happening. 

This giant, or human rather, seemed so... Chill. He talked to Dan like a normal person. Like an equal. Sure, he had trapped him under a plastic cup, but it seemed to Dan as though he'd done that more out of confusion than an actual desire to /catch/ him. And now that he was somewhat over the shock of finding a tiny person in his kitchen, the cup was suddenly whisked away. Dan started to believe he might actually get out of this one unscathed.

But then, a giant hand was coming for him. A finger, almost as long as he was tall, drew closer. Close enough to touch him, or grab him.

Dan stumbled back in surprise, every instinct screaming at him to run. Make a break for it. Escape. He tensed up immediately, realizing with a growing sense of dread that even if he did run, there was no escaping that hand. It wasn't until the enormous digit stopped inches away from him that what the human had said actually registered in Dan's mind. 

He was introducing himself. He had given Dan his name and was asking for a name in return. Then why on earth was he pointing a finger at him so expectantly. Oh god, Dan thought, was this one of those weird human traditions they did when they met someone for the first time? 

A 'handshake'? Is that what it was called? What the fuck was this giant thinking??

Looking past the enormous hand that loomed in front of him, Dan eyed Arin suspiciously. If this was some sort of trap, Dan thought it was in very poor taste. What on earth did this giant, this Arin, want from him? There was no way Dan could trust him. No way in hell.

As he continued to glare up at him, Arin's confidence seemed to waver. His smile faltered and he drew back slightly from the smaller man.

"Ah, s- sorry," Arin said, using his other hand to brush his hair out of his face. "This is really weird, isn't it? It's fine if you don't want to talk to me." He gave Dan one last apologetic smile before turning away. 

Great, now Dan felt bad.

"W- wait!" Dan called before Arin could leave entirely.

He wasn't sure why he did. Any normal tiny would've run at the very first opportunity. And yet here he was, calling back a giant who had just let him go. But that was the thing, Arin had let him go. What kind of giant did that? Dan couldn't help but wonder.

Damn, Holly was going to kill him if she ever found out.

~~~~~~

Hearing Dan's voice, Arin paused in the entryway to the kitchen. He looked back to see the tiny figure still standing on the counter.

"The name's Dan," he said softly, not quite meeting Arin's gaze. His voice was so quiet Arin almost didn't catch what he said.

Before he could reply, Dan was gone. He'd retreated back into the hidden depths of his home. Arin smiled to himself, still not sure what exactly had just transpired. It was almost too fantastic to believe. The one thing he was sure of was that he hoped to see Dan again.

Maybe they could be friends.


End file.
